Switching apparatus can connect two load devices to a source of electric power or to connect a single load device to two separate sources of electric power. For example, two lines coming into a switch tied to two loads coming out of the switch. Configurations to produce a 4-pole or 6-pole switch can be arranged by ganging two switches together for simultaneous operation. The two switch mechanisms are tied together with a linkage. The linkage allows both switches to be turned on or off at a time. Prior linkages typically are assembled using multiple slots in a plate which is secured to a framework by multiple fasteners or rivets which slide in the plurality of slots.
There is a need for a multi-switch linkage that requires fewer parts for assembly thereby reducing costs and complexity.